Mekano
The home planet of the Droids. It is located in the Athena System. History At the beginning of the inception of Mekano as the Droid home world, it was embroiled in a civil war to decide who would rule the planet, what laws would be passed, and who would be allowed on or off of the planet. The steady stream of colonists from the emancipation started the taming of the wilderness for the use of future generations. As more droids landed a power struggle was sparked by the more individualistic droids, but mainly by a judicious sprinkling of plants from the Ultima Corporation. The droids unity was splintered in no small part by the spies, and the droids' unity was broken up into differing parties depending on their personal beliefs. Droid Politics The Individualists were the essence of all that droids embodied and believed in the absence of government and promotion of the "live and let live" method of thought, arguing that they had just fought for their own emancipation from governments that sought to keep them subservient. The Individualists had no leader and yet were unified, and they wanted to keep it that way. The Xenobian Squadron (Xenobes for short), sought to isolate the droids from the rest of the races, going so far as desiring the ban of all non-droid manufactured product from the Athena System. Meanwhile the ubiquitous honor of being a brand new, manufactured race prompted the Spiral Arm into being, their beliefs stating that their unique insights could be used for myriad positive advances in philosophy and technology, especially when melded with those of the elder races. Finally, the Mecha Symposium came into being last, primarily composed of the intellectually driven droids, who wanted the advancement of the droid race as a whole, by any means necessary, be it through trade, spying, or by the forceful collection of data from the other races and droids who would dare interfere with the proliferation of the mighty droid race. With the exception of the Individualists (who aren't really a party at all), it is unknown which parties came about naturally and which were the result of Ultima based involvement. With the constant influx of new droids landing, political pressure increased steadily and dramatically until heated arguments came to a head, and the Xenobes launched a surprise campaign against the other droid parties. The war had begun. Civil War Seizing upon the opportunity that had presented itself, the central intelligence gathering agency of the Ultima Corporation sent spies down to Mekano to infiltrate and influence the outcome of the war through use of false flag ops, black ops, assassinations, public relations, sabotage and funding supplies and weaponry to each branch of droids in order to escalate the war. The "divide and conquer" tactics of Ultima were in full effect. The effort, spearheaded by the droid named Manifest Destiny proved to be a major success, the end result being the formation of a republic formed of equal members of each party, headed by a czar to provide a balance which is monitored closely and adjusted by Ultima. Aftermath Following the war, the droids came to be led by Manifest who was appointed for life to the position of czar by election. The populace was regimented under his firm grip to begin subjugating the natural resources of the planet as quickly as possible which led to many deaths due to the flora and fauna of Mekano. This and many other negative aspects of the czar were not reflected in the media, but voices were speaking about it outside of the local broadcasts. Eventually the murmuring voices were grew into protests, sparked by a droid calling himself the Emerald Machine, whose passionate thoughts that people should think for themselves galvanized the public into action. A worldwide public uprising was staged -- and subsequently ceased by the military arm of the government, The Red Army, led by general Vespertine The Red, who is also a scientist that specializes in micro-engineering. Many, including the Emerald Machine, were killed in the onslaught. Category:Planets